


You're annoying

by confused_carmine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Gay, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine
Summary: His golden eyes lock with Argo's ocean blue ones, and they share a look, both pairs of eyes hazy with lust.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	You're annoying

**Author's Note:**

> if you think you've already read this, you have—i deleted it and finished it. have fun reading, horny bastards.

Fitzroy's breath came in soft and shallow pants. His lungs felt as though they're suppressed by a cinder block on his chest. 

His golden eyes lock with Argo's ocean blue ones, and they share a look, both pairs of eyes hazy with lust.

A hand on the back of Fitzroy's head brought him in for a kiss.

The kiss was warm, it shared an intimacy not spoken through words. It felt unfamiliar to Fitzroy, but nothing short of breathtaking.

Fitzroy sucked in a deep breath at the end of the kiss, but it doesn't fully fill his lungs before it's pushed back out as a breathy whine as Argo's lips leave whispers of kisses at the corners of Fitzroy's lips. Slowly, those kisses begin to travel down Fitzroy's face to his chin. Argo's handlebar mustache tickles Fitzroy's face the whole way down, and it makes the corners of his lips just barely twitch in slight annoyance. Slowly, Argo's lips ghosted along Fitzroy's jawline, and it makes goosebumps rise to Fitzroy's sunkissed skin.

Argo's lips trail down Fitzroy's neck at a pace that's just a little too slow, perfectly slow enough to be teasing. Fitzroy knows that Argo knows exactly what he's doing, and that's maddening.

As Argo kissed back up, he began to whisper praises against the soft skin. Argo's hot breath against Fitzroy's neck elicited a soft moan from him. Fitzroy's needy hands gripped the back of Argo's shirt.

Fitzroy's elven ears twitched, listening to Argo whisper words of praise with hot, wet breath against his sensitive neck.

Argo dug his piranha-like teeth into Fitzroy's neck, rippling a cry from Fitzroy's throat that seemed to echo about the room. Fitzroy didn't have the wherewithal to care about how loud it'd been in that moment, all that mattered to him was the swelling heat and need between his shaking legs.

As Argo sucked on the flesh of Fitzroy's neck, eliciting another squeal-like moan from Fitzroy, his hands traveled up Fitzroy's shirt and up to his erect nipples. Every touch felt like a bolt of electricity to his skin, and it was like a flame being kindled inside of him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. It was then that Fitzroy snapped back into awareness and realized his cloak was being undone from around his shoulders. Fitzroy watched Argo toss it away, soon followed by an overcoat, then a shirt, then another shirt, then belts, shoes, pants—all clothes were shucked away except for their underclothes.

Still, even in just his underwear, Fitzroy feels way too clothed. His partner, to his annoyance, however, seems almost transfixed by what he's revealed. Argo's hands roamed the expanse of his chest and stomach, fingers scaly and coarse yet moving smoothly, skin against skin, every touch sending flares through his nerves. Still, it's not enough to pat out the hot flickers of flame licking at Fitzroy's insides.

Fitzroy's back arches delicately as those hands slide up his thighs, slow and deliberately teasing, making the heat between his legs turn into a pounding ache. Fitzroy can feel his heartbeat in his whole body and focusing on it and the sensation of Argo's lips on the sensitive dip between his neck and shoulder are what allow him to slip out of reality and into a mindset of utter bliss.

"You're so beautiful," Argo whispered against Fitzroy's now bare shoulder. The praise made Fitzroy's breath catch in his throat, before being let out as a breathy sigh as Argo bit into his collar.

Argo began to trail kisses down Fitzroy's golden brown skin at a painfully slow pace. He appreciated it, but he needed more. He so badly wanted to tell Argo to hurry up.

"Argo, more," Fitzroy whined impatiently. He moaned when Argo gripped Fitzroy's hip hard enough to bruise. "Good boys ask nicely," Argo said against Fitzroy's chest, still slowly kissing down his soft skin. Fitzroy whined and tangled his fingers in Argo's hair, becoming impatient. "Stop teasing," Fitzroy murmured. "You're pissing me off."

"Oh-hoh, is somebody getting an attitude?" Argo wrapped his hand around Fitzroy's neck loosely, a smirk blooming onto his face. "Hm. I dunno...I don't think I like fucking rude boys." Argo sat up, hand still around Fitzroy's neck. 

Fitzroy whined. "Damn you," he murmured, glaring at Argo. "You're so annoying."

Argo rolled his eyes, and got off of Fitzroy, hand leaving his neck. "Fine, I'll leave you to take care of yourself, then."

"You're hard," Fitzroy said, sitting up. 

"Yes, but I can easily fix that," Argo picked his clothes up from the floor. 

Fitzroy whined and crossed his arms. "Fine," he groaned and grabbed Argo's arm. He sucked in a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes. "Please fuck me, please. I need you, Argo." Fitzroy pulled Argo closer, desperation clear in his eyes.

Argo blushed and smirked. "That's more like it," he said and pushed Fitzroy down onto the bed. He about ripped Fitzroy's underclothes off, followed by his own. 

Argo grabbed his shirt off the bed. He used it to tie Fitzroy's arms to the headboard, tying a tight knot to keep them in place. Fitzroy gave an experimental tug to the binds and found that his hands were pretty much held in place. He smiled at this, feeling heat shoot down to his groin.

"Our safe word is red," Argo said and leaned close to kiss the corner of Fitzroy's lips. "Okay, Princess?" 

Fitzroy nodded in confirmation, biting his bottom lip. Every butterfly ever shot down into Fitzroy's gut and flew about there, and it made the villain's legs tremble and his hips jitter. He needed Argo, he needed the man to ruin him not only with his body, but with his stupid sealife charm. The smug smiles that revealed his sharp teeth both made Fitzroy hate and long for him. The hint of arrogance in the genasi's attitude made Fitzroy detest him, and yet still he was too attractive to let go of.

And worse, Argo is kind. Argo is sweet and beautiful and everything that Fitzroy wanted in a partner, but he's untrustworthy still. Fitzroy couldn't handle confronting those feelings, because that's too frightening for him.

And the pet name sends a warmth to Fitzroy's heart that he wished didn't exist, because he longs for more of it. It makes him feel more love than he'd ever been given, and the thought of falling for this genasi plagued his mind in his nightmares.

Fitzroy was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Argo's slick cock push into him. He felt the intrusion in his gut and lower back and it felt unnatural after not having done anything like this for so long. The half-elf's slender legs hugged around Argo's middle, pulling the rogue closer in an attempt for something to add to the pleasure. 

And when the intrusion began to move, Fitzroy sucked in a breath. His toes curled in discomfort.

But as time went on, pleasure overrode pain and Fitzroy began to whine and beg and become undone with every thrust. His hair became mess and tears welled up in his golden whiskey eyes.

"Oh gods, Argo, right there, right there, right there—" Argo shut Fitzroy up with a kiss, slamming his hips forward to meet flush against Fitzroy's skin.

Fitzroy was the most lively partner Argo had ever been with. He jerked, he bucked his hips, he trembled—he was active. Even more, every breath in was like a desperate whine, a plead for something more, and every exhale was a beautiful moan, enticing and enthralling like a siren's song.

And as he edged closer to sweet, sweet climax, he moved more. Every thrust into his needy body made Fitzroy jerk and move, so much so that Argo had to pin the boy down. 

"Oh!! Argo, Argo, Argo, yes, right there!!" 

He was noisy, too, loud and unabashed when he got lost in the feeling. It was endearing and attractive, especially when Fitzroy's voice would reach a whole new octave as be became closer.

And the faces Fitzroy made as he was relieved was lewd and orgasmic, sinful and shameful to any who might see but for Argo it was beautiful, it was pleasing and pretty and godly. 

And to watch Fitzroy get filled with his warm seed was a whole other kind of beautiful. Watching it leak out from Fitzroy's open hole was about appetizing. 

"You're so pretty, Fitz. You did so well for me." Argo covered Fitzroy's sweaty face in soft cheek kisses. The rogue undid the bonds that held Fitzroy's wrists to the bed. 

Fitzroy grinned and hugged Argo weakly. He was falling for the rogue before him, and though that scared him, he began to welcome it.


End file.
